Chpt8 Ep4: "Blood Brothers"
Chpt8 Ep4: "Blood Brothers" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Eagle Harbor, Washington, Benny confronts a vampire named Quentin, asking him where their "old man" is. Quentin is shocked to see Benny alive: on their maker's orders, he held Benny's legs while another vampire, Sorento, cut off his head. Two more vampires appear behind Benny, and Quentin says they'll take him to their maker after they cut off his hands and feet. Benny tells him he's not afraid to die and then cuts off Quentin's head before turning to fight the other vampires. In Enid, Oregon, Hunter and Kurt burst into a motel room expecting to find Kevin Tran. Unfortunately, they've fallen for another phony credit card trail. After a short bicker over failing to realize that before, Kurt's cell phone rings. It's Benny, and Kurt takes the call outside so that Hunter won't overhear him. When he learns that Benny is injured after taking on a group of vampires and needs his help, he tells Hunter that he needs to take care of some personal business and leaves in the Impala alone. While on the road at night, Kurt gets a flashback from Purgatory. From the moment he falls on his back to the ground during a fight against a couple of familiar Ranger monsters killed in the past. He looks for his Baku Laser sword, which is out of reach. Moments after, he kicks out with a leg and knocks back the monster he is fighting. Kurt gets back up and grabs his sword then hurls the monster to the ground and swings his sword, decapitating it. Then to a moment when Kurt reaches behind him to put a hand on Benny’s arm. They appear to have been fighting back to back. Several more monsters are rushing towards them. Benny is whistling "In The Hall of the Mountain King" to lure them in for Kurt and Benny getting ready to strike at them. The next morning, Hunter is researching Kevin's many aliases online when he gets distracted by thoughts of Amelia and decides to check up on her electronically. He hears a rattling noise in the bathroom and goes to investigate, but it's just a faulty exhaust fan. As he's fixing it, he remembers the days after he met Amelia. He was taking care of the dog he ran over and had decided to stay in town, and the boy at the motel desk, Everett, had hired him on as a handyman at the motel. Meanwhile, Kurt arrives in Eagle Harbor and finds Benny's camper truck. In the back is a cooler full of blood bags. He takes the cooler to the fuel barge that Benny mentioned in his call and finds Benny, weak and bloodied. He helps him, and once Benny's fed and cleaned up, he thanks Kurt and makes to leave. Kurt isn't letting him go without finding out what happened, though, and Benny realizes that Kurt won't be put off. He remembers the way Kurt wouldn't give up on rescuing Castiel from Purgatory, even though the angel attracted monsters like a magnet and was certain that he wouldn't be able to escape with them. When Benny tells Kurt that he's going after the vampire who killed him, his maker, Kurt is determined to help. They go through Quentin's things and find a logbook with the names of boats, departure times, and destinations. Benny reveals that when he was alive, his vampire nest survived by boarding pleasure boats bound for far-off ports, feeding on the people on board, and then burning all the evidence so that it was lost at sea. Kurt immediately coins the term vampirates, and is shocked that they didn't think of it themselves. Along with the logbook, they find a cable bill with an address on a nearby island, and they head to a closer port in the Impala. On the way, Kurt asks what happened with Benny's nest. He tells Kurt that their maker was like a god to them, a jealous god who wanted to keep them together and yet separate from the rest of the world. When Benny fell in love with a beautiful Greek woman named Andrea Kormos, he ran away with her and gave up killing humans. He thought they were free from his past, but his maker tracked him down and killed both of them to punish Benny for leaving the nest. When they arrive at the dock they need, they steal a dinghy and take it out to Prentiss Island. Kurt almost sends a text message to Hunter letting him know he's on a vampire hunt and not alone, but deletes it unsent. As they approach the house where the nest is living, Benny remarks that the woods they're walking through remind him of Purgatory, and asks Kurt how he's coping with being back in the real world. He doesn't even know if what he's experiencing now is real. Kurt warns him that thoughts like that are dangerous and tells him emphatically that they're both real. They then break into the house, and Benny notices his maker's harpsichord on display in the entrance hall. Kurt tells him that they need to keep moving and makes his way further into the house, but Benny's attention is caught by a picture near the harpsichord: it's a modern portrait of Andrea. In shock, Benny stays completely still as a door opens at the top of the stairs and Andrea comes down to stand in front of him. His maker didn't kill Andrea - he turned her. Other vampires come up behind him and knock him out while Kurt watches from the shadows, unable to do anything. Back in Enid, Hunter has been alternately trying to find Kevin and reminiscing about Amelia. He remembers when Everett sent him to fix a sink in one of the motel rooms and it ended up being Amelia's. When she came into the room and saw him under her sink, she freaked out and called him a stalker. He told her that he was working at the motel and then asked her why she was living there. She defended herself by saying that, even though it had been three months, she just hadn't found a place to live in town yet, then asked him to leave. At some point in his reminiscing Hunter tries to call Kurt, but Kurt doesn't answer him, too busy sneaking around the vampires' house. When Kurt calls Hunter back, he tells him that he's cleaning out a vampire nest with a "friend", but that things have gone wrong. Hunter points out that Kurt has no other known friends and allies that'd help out to take on a vamp nest. And insists that they can't keep secrets from each other. Kurt gets exasperated and texts Hunter his location, then puts his phone down to use as a distraction. When a vampire hears Hunter's voice and picks it up, confused, Kurt cuts off the vamp's head. Unfortunately, the phone was dropped on the floor, breaking it. At the same time, Benny learns that Andrea is in a sexual relationship with their maker and has become his second-in-command. He mouths off and she slaps him, then sends away the other vampires. The moment they're gone, she starts kissing him. She tells him that she was in their maker's thrall after she was turned, but she isn't anymore, and she wants Benny to kill him. She gives him the key to the handcuffs around his wrists as well as a knife, and he warns her that he came here to stop the killing and burn their operation to the ground. She tells him to do what he came for so they can be together. While Kurt silently kills the other vampires in the nest, Sorento leads Benny to their maker. The man wants to know how Benny is back and where he went after he died, but Benny won't say. He tells Benny that he regretted having him killed, and that he turned Andrea so that he would always have something to remember Benny by. Benny tells him that he doesn't have Andrea, after all, and shows him his unbound hands before attacking and killing Sorento. His maker can't believe what's happening, and Benny tells him that he's going to show him a whole new world before killing him. Once done killing the remaining vampires, Kurt remembers a moment in Purgatory, when Benny told him that he didn't need to worry about him biting people once they were both topside, but that they'd never make it with Castiel attracting all the monsters in Purgatory. Hunter is also alone, having stolen a car to drive to Washington, and he remembers a moment with Amelia. His dog, still named "Dog," had run into her open motel room and curled up with her. He'd struck up an awkward conversation, and they'd realized that they were both drifting after losing someone important and being left with nothing. Once he's done, Benny goes back to Andrea with his bloody knife and tells her that their Maker is dead. She asks where he thinks they're going and Benny realizes that she doesn't want to leave. Andrea says that they have everything they need at the manor and that now they can go back to roaming the high seas and killing victims with no one to answer to. Benny tells his love that all he wanted was to put her memory to rest and burn the manor to the ground, but Andrea says that she's right there for him. He says that what he loved doesn't exist anymore and that monsters like himself and the Maker are what destroyed her. Andrea asks if he thinks he's better than her and he says that they're all damned. As she prepares to kill him, Kurt comes up behind her and decapitates her before lunging at her former lover. Afterwards, as they're leaving the island, Benny asks Kurt why he resurrected him. Benny You could have drained my soul into any culvert, and no one would have been the wiser. Kurt What the hell are you talking about? Hey, you good? Benny Man... It's just, I don't know what I am anymore. Another flashback from Purgatory occurs, Kurt, Benny and Castiel run through the forest. Something then comes crashing straight to the ground near the trio in a cloud of thick black smoke. Kurt, Benny and Castiel stop. The smoke clears and a mass of black goo transforms into a miniature version of the Leviathan in it's monstrous form. The Leviathan moves towards Kurt. Castiel heads in the opposite direction, but another missile of black smoke hits the ground in front of him and becomes a second duplicate of the Leviathan arriving. Kurt swings at the first Leviathan with his sword. The second Leviathan able to take on both Benny and Castiel and throws them to the ground. Kurt hacks down at the first Leviathan, decapitating it. The second Leviathan’s mouth transforms into it's fully fanged face. Kurt throws his sword to Benny and cuts off the second Leviathan’s head and gives Castiel a hand to pull him up and throws back the sword to Kurt. In the present, Benny and Kurt arrive back on the mainland, and Hunter is waiting for them at the dock. Benny thanks Kurt for being by his side for the day and they shake hands. Hunter gives Kurt a stern look at that moment. But Kurt then introduces Benny to Hunter, and offers to shake hands to him as well. Hunter seems to realize in that moment that Benny is a vampire, and starts to reach for the knife at his waist belt. Kurt gestures at him, so Hunter stands down. Benny, noticing the tension between the duo. He says that he'll leave them alone to discuss things. Benny departs as Hunter just glares on Kurt. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse